


Valentine's

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Shot</p>
    </blockquote>





	Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot

Killua’s eyes scan the room taking in the simple but enclosing decor.All the windows have been blocked making this a prison or a sanctuary, they had yet to find out. The flame of the candles gave a light glow which illuminated just enough from them to see each other, the appeal of Gon’s mocha skin being enhanced with the shadows.

The taller hunter stays in place waiting for Killua to drink in everything. The pale hunter has had no reaction besides his initial surprise but Gon can tell Killua likes his gift judging on by the way his soft, pink tongue peeked out to moisten his lips before being captured between his pearly white teeth.

Slowly Killua made his way to Gon, never making eye contact, his hands airing around the lit candles. Gon finally gets to see the pair of beautiful sapphire eyes he adores so much when Killua is inches away from him. The usual clear blues are now dark and excited, an old shadow emerging from the depths of Killua’s hidden lust.

The silver haired boy takes a step closer making Gon’s body shiver. Killua’s finger tips are ghosting, just barely touching, Gon’s exposed chest, feeling the heat radiating from him. Gon’s cock twitches in attention as Killua’s fingers brush past his nipples, a pair of soft lips making their way to his neck.

“I love the new furnishing. Was this all for me?“

Gon’s blood boils, his ability to remain still dissolving into dust under Killua’s touch. Not trusting his self restrain Gon simply nods unable to look into Killua’s eyes. He feels Killua smile against his neck.

"My clothes feel like such a bother right now.”

Killua’s voice is low and silky. Elegant as he’s always been but with an edge of command he hardly shows.

Gon takes his cue and slides a hand under Killua’s shirt and into his pants. He takes the chance to kiss Killua’s neck knowing how much he loved it and taking advantage of the few moments Killua gave him to be greedy before they began.

Pale hands find their way to Gon’s still dripping hair and hold him down encouraging him to continue. They separate only long enough for Killua to remove his shirt while Gon’s fingers wrap around his length and start pumping him. The kisses resume and Killua lets our a low moan that reverberates against the walls.

“Oh, are you ready? Will you be a good boy?” Fangs sink deep into Killua’s flesh making his sharp claw-like nails emerge, holding Gon’s hair in a deadly grip. The sound Killua made as he relished in the pain was otherworldly, a mixture of lust and bloodlust radiating off of him in waves.

Gon’s head was yanked back with no kindness or concern, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He licked it clean, the feel of Killua’s hot, pulsing cock still fresh in his hand.

Golden-brown irises search for the calming blue and are met instead with a midnight sky staring intensely back at him. Gon lets himself be thrown onto the bed, chains opened invitingly for him to lock himself into. He looks up at Killua innocently just for kicks and is happy receive a smirk in return. A cold, arrogant, vile smirk.

Killua undid the bow on the whip slowly licking the tip of it in delight.

“I’m going to leave you raw and aching to the bone.”


End file.
